Random trashy sex fantasy with Gus
by Gaspard Connington
Summary: AU where Augustus is based on an actual boy but without the cancer and he is famous because of the success of the book, the summary seems more interesting than it actually is, this is just a short sex story, the other character could be you or anyone you want it to be.


I know this story is stupid, don't read it if you don't like rough/violent sex, this gets really demeaning at the end but it's just a sex fantasy, something that gets me off. English is not my first language in case there's weird grammar.

You are at the club having fun when suddenly you see two-legged Augustus sitting next to you, it's really weird, you are aware that his cancer was fictional, but still.

Augustus: Hey.

You: Wow, I'm a big fan. ( Excited)

Augustus: That's cool, what do you like about me?

You: Well, your character. (Smiling)

Augustus: Yeah, but do you think I'm hot? You probably do. (He smirks)

You: Hahaha, what, I guess, you are cute. (You smile, and you are actually really turned on just by having him close since you think he is really hot but you don't want to seem desperate.)

Augustus: Just cute, then, huh? ( Still smirking)

You: You are good looking, you know it.

Augustus: Yeah, you are not bad yourself. ( You are not really sure if you are actually seeing right but he kind of nonchalantly grabs his bulge real fast while saying it)

You: Thanks. ( His voice sounded sincere anyway so you keep getting hornier.)

Augustus: You want to go to my limo?

You: What for?

Augustus: You know you want it, you slut. ( Serious face)

You: Wait what? ( You find this hot but you are not sure how you are supposed to react to that)

Augustus: Don't you? ( Smiling politely but looking extremely cocky)

You: Omg you are way too much. (Laughing.)

Augustus: I guess so, come on, let's go to my limo and play some videogames and eat something, all my friends were busy today, I just want to have some fun. ( He sees you hesitating) Come on, you didn't take it seriously, did you? I don't really want to fuck you, I mean you are hot, no offense, but I was only joking, you were looking so shocked.

You: OK, let's go. (You smile but feel a bit letdown since you were actually enjoying it.)

You get into his limo and start playing music and videogames while eating ice cream, once in a while you take a glance at his bulge, you can't really help it, you've been fantasizing about him for years, of course you don't want to throw yourself at him, you want him to start it but he just said he was joking so you don't know what to expect, you just want to relax, stop being self-conscious and enjoy that you got to be with him at least once in your lifetime but your hormones won't let you.

Augustus: What are you thinking about?

You: Nothing, it's just so weird, having all this money, you know. (The first thing that came to your mind)

Justin: Yeah, sometimes I'm amazed, and I'm not that rich but one day I was just a normal boy and then I'm sitting here or at some convention or buying an expensive car and it feels weird too, I guess it never stops, I don't think about it too often anyway, I have a lot of things to do, sometimes I get really tired, but I love it.

You: I would love it too.

Augustus: Well I won't tell you it's not as great as it looks, it is. ( He smiles)

You: Yes, I can tell.

Augustus: Want to come home with me? I can show you a lot of stuff there.

You: Sure, to be honest it's not like there's someone waiting for me.

Augustus: That's great.

You arrive at his home, there's only the two of you and you think he is going to show you some random things but the first thing he does once inside is pulling you by your arm.

Augustus: We are going to my bedroom, there you are going to do as I say, understood?

You just look at him surprised, this is what you wanted, but if he is only kidding you won't be able to face him if you agree so you wait for him to say something else.

Augustus: Did you suddenly became deaf? Look, I'm not going to rape you, and I don't think you are obligated to sleep with me, but I can tell you want it. (He grabs his bulge) Am I wrong? Do you want this?

You just nod.

You: Aren't you dating Hazel?

Gus: WHAT? No, she is just my friend, everybody knows that.

You: But there's always gossip and the book...

Augustus: People love to gossip about celebrities, the book is just based on us, she's just my best friend. Fine, I like to make things clear to the sluts I bring home with me, I'm in charge, you are here to please me, I like you and afterwards we can keep having fun but right now you are just a piece of meat and I expect you to behave, understand?

You: Yes (You can tell acting like that turns him on and he is just kind of roleplaying no matter how much you like him you wouldn't sleep with him if he actually looked like he thought less of women)

Augustus: Get down on all fours and follow me, now.

He starts walking upstairs and you follow him crawling. He opens his bedroom, pulls you up, pins you against the wall and kisses you, you start moaning, he rubs his dick against your pussy, both of you still clothed. He touches your boobs.

Augustus: You are such a whore, get on your knees.

You are so turned on you didn't understand what he said at first but he pushes you down by your shoulders.

Augustus: Kneel before me.

You obey him and stare at his eyes waiting for another order.

Augustus: Kiss my bulge, yes, like that, rub it, no, you are not allowed to touch your pussy. Unzip my pants.

His huge dick comes out of his pants by itself, long and fat, really hard and with veins.

Augustus: Stroke it and kiss my balls, yes, like that, slut, go on, I want you to kiss all of my dick, you want it, you filthy whore.

You do, you want to kiss it all over, you are really wet and you love the way he is talking down to you. You need to worship him, to show him he is in charge, to be possessed by him.

Augustus: Lick my balls and my dick, you are a great cocksucker, how many dicks have you sucked?

You: Just yours

Augustus: Then you'll be my sex slave from now on

You agree, you can't believe your good luck.

Augustus: Do you want to suck it?

You: Yes

Augustus: Beg for it

You: Please let me suck your dick, please, I beg you, I want it inside my mouth, I want to suck it all night long, please.

Justin: You do, don't you? Fucking slut, go on, suck my dick, whore.

You start sucking his dick and can't stand the urge to touch your pussy but he grabs your hand.

Gus: I told you that you are not allowed to touch your pussy, you only do as I say.

You: Please, I'm so wet, I need to touch it.

Gus: But you won't, I just want you to please me right now.

You: OK (You keep sucking)

Gus: Yes, and look me in the eyes while you swallow my dick, bitch.

He grabs your head and starts fucking your mouth. Then he pulls his dick out and slaps your face with it.

Gus: Yeah, feel my dick against your stupid whore face.

You try to lick it, he fucks your tits with it.

Augustus: Who's your daddy?

You: I won't tell you that.

He pushes your head and makes you swallow his hard dick.

Augustus: Who's your daddy, bitch?

You: Augustus Waters

Augustus: I own you, you are my whore

He pulls you up, throws you on his bed, pins your hands above your head and pokes your pussy with it., you want him to pull your pants down but he kisses you to shut you up and keeps humping on you for a while, he takes your pants off and rubs his dick against your pussy without fucking you, teasing you.

You: Fuck me, please

Augustus: Shut up, whore, on all fours.

You obey him, you feel his dick and then he is fucking you faster and faster.

Gus: You love it, I know you love my dick fucking your cunt

You: Ah, yes, Gus, fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy, I want you so bad, daddy

Gus: Of course you do, you wanted me to shove my dick inside your hole since you saw me, most girls do

You: Oh, yes, daddy, I wanted to suck your dick so badly aaah mmmm, fuck me, oh yes, yes, fuck me daddy, yes aaah.

Justin: I know you love it when I show you who's boss.

You: Oh yes, yes, you are in charge, Augustus, I'm just a slut, I just want to be fucked by you and suck your dick and please you.

Gus: Yes, I want you to please me too, bitch.

He keeps pounding you.

He slaps your ass.

You: Oh Gus, Gus, AAAAH, OHHHHHHH YES, yes, like that aaaah I'm yours, I just want to be yours, I love you.

Augustus: Well, I don't, you are just a cunt for me to fuck, know your fucking place slut.

He starts slapping your pussy but you love it, you don't care if he doesn't care about you, why would he? You tighten your pussy trying to keep his dick inside you, he starts to moan your name and it makes you even more wet.

He makes you lie down and gets on top of you and starts fucking you while kissing you and touching your boobs.

Gus: This is the way you are meant to be, with me on top of you, never forget it, whore.

You: I won't, daddy, aaah aaah there, oooh yes mmmm.

Gus: I know you like to be dominated by me.

You: AH, I do, I love it, I'm your whore, use me for your pleasure, I'm just a piece of ass.

Gus: Yes, you are.

His phone rings and he picks up. He just nods and says yes, next thing he is zipping his pants up.

Augustus: Turns out I'm going to hang up with a bunch of friends after all, you will stay here and give me a blowjob as soon as I come back and then if you are lucky I'm going to fuck you again. Kiss my dick.

You kiss it.

Augustus: You are my property now, you are just a piece of pussy that's going to wait home for me, I'll come back when I want to, you will always be available for me, no excuses, you will quit your job or school or whatever it is that you do, understood?

You realize that you should say no, before fucking him you would have say no, at least that's what you want to believe, but you can't, you want him so bad, you want to be his whore, you can't refuse the chance to be his slut, he is Augustus Waters and all you want is his dick.

You: Yes, Gus, I love you.

You kiss his dick again, he slaps your ass and closes the door, you start to touch yourself remembering the blowjob you just gave him. After five minutes or so he is back.

Augustus: Come on, I was kidding, it was just my mom, let's go watch some movies.


End file.
